


Talk Dirty To Me

by Svadilfary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Wants to Hit That, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Humor, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Romantic Thoughts, Tony Stark's Ass, russian speaking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svadilfary/pseuds/Svadilfary
Summary: Любовь с первого взгляда была только в сказках, Баки во всю эту ерунду не верил, но как насчет похоти с первого взгляда? Это было настоящим первобытным инстинктом, который сложно было проигнорировать, и если бы ему выпал хоть один шанс, он бы последовал ему, не задумываясь, да еще как!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk Dirty To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705345) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> курсивом выделена речь на русском языке

Любовь с первого взгляда была только в сказках, Баки во всю эту ерунду не верил, но как насчёт похоти с первого взгляда? Это было настоящим первобытным инстинктом, который сложно проигнорировать, и если бы ему выпал хоть один шанс, он бы последовал ему, не задумываясь, да ещё как! Но вероятность этого приближалась к нулю, так как новообретенный предмет его желания был уже занят.  
  
А уж волновать и беспокоить своего щедрого благодетеля Баки хотел в последнюю очередь. Тони был очень милым, и Пеппер была потрясающей. С учетом того, что большую часть свободного времени Баки витал в облаках, представляя тысячу и один способ, как и в каких позах он хотел бы проводить время с Тони, было сложно находиться рядом с ней, не испытывая угрызений совести.   
  
Для подстраховки он старался не оставаться со Старком наедине, когда это было возможно. Было физически больно ощущать на себе его умопомрачительную улыбку, находиться в центре его внимания. Баки до смерти боялся, что может ляпнуть что-то похожее на: «Спасибо за апгрейд, и, кстати, когда ты улыбаешься, мне хочется сорвать всю одежду и предложить тебе всего себя».  
  
Тони был великолепным. Он был элегантным, самым умным человеком, которого Баки когда-либо встречал, и просто… было сложно справиться с фантазиями, в которых Баки имел его всевозможными способами. Он влюбился по уши. Ему просто нужно было смириться, хотя бы потому, что Тони был занят, у него была девушка, и вдобавок он был членом команды супергероев.  
  
Баки закусил щёку изнутри, наблюдая, как Тони целует Пеппер на прощание, и приказал своему либидо отвалить и быстро успокоиться, потому что оно выбрало хреновую цель для своего камбэка.  
  
Став тем человеком, каким он был сейчас, Баки вычеркнул из списка своих убеждений счастливый конец, справедливость и прочие такие вещи, потому что ГИДРА прочно запустила в него свои когти. Засунуть свое разочарование куда подальше было не так уж сложно, у него было много практики. Просто…  
  
— _Пиздец_ , — сказал он по-русски, когда Тони прошёл мимо них в кухню, махнув рукой через плечо. — _Я бы столько сделал с этой задницей_...  
  
Наташа опустила голову и тихо застонала.  
  
— _Прости, прости_ , — пробормотал Баки, — _просто помогает отвлечься. Это полезно — я выговариваюсь и в итоге не совершаю никаких глупостей_.  
  
Тони снова забрел в комнату, отхлебнул из дымящейся кружки кофе и застонал от восторга, прикрыв глаза. Баки неловко поёрзал, звук отдался у него прямо в паху.   
  
— _Почему он издает такие звуки? Несправедливо_ , — Баки откинул голову на спинку дивана, уставившись в потолок. — _Хочу заставить его стонать_.  
  
— _Конечно хочешь_ , — сказала Наташа, и Баки мог слышать, как она закатила глаза.  
  
— Эээ, так, ммм, — запнулся Тони и закашлялся в свою кружку. — Как дела?  
  
— Просто ждём, когда Стив закончит разбор полётов, — ответила Наташа, в то время как Баки пробормотал на русском:   
  
— _Мой член ждёт тебя_ , — Наташа ударила его локтем в бок. — _Я правду говорю, только посмотри на него — весь такой взъерошенный и охуенный_.   
  
— _Не будь придурком_ , — приказала Наташа, впившись пальцем в его бедро.  
  
— _Эрекция спала_ , — прошипел он, ударив по её руке. Баки переключился на английский. — Эй, Тони! Извини, что новенького?  
  
Тони уставился на него на мгновение, а потом сделал ещё один глоток кофе.   
  
— Да ничего, в общем-то. Собирался посмотреть Псов-Полицейских, кто со мной?  
  
— Я за! — ответил Баки, тихо добавив по-русски, — _я добьюсь тебя любой ценой_.   
  
— Отлично, только… — он махнул в сторону телевизора. — ДЖАРВИС, узнай, будет ли Клинт с нами.  
  
Они устроились на диване для просмотра, и Баки был благодарен Клинту за то, что когда он втиснулся на диван, Тони вжало в Баки.   
  
Это было чудесно и мучительно одновременно. Он мог чувствовать тепло тела Тони, мог ощущать его запах, и потребовался весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не попробовать Тони на вкус для полноты картины.   
  
— _Почему он пахнет так вкусно?_ — прошептал Баки Наташе.  
  
— _Тихо_.  
  
Баки опустил голову на её плечо и прижался.   
  
— _Как думаешь, если Стив присоединится к нам, я смогу убедить кое-кого пересесть ко мне на колени_?  
  
Наташа легко щёлкнула его по уху.  
  
— _Веди себя прилично_.  
  
— _Я и веду_ , — прошептал он. — Е _сли бы я не вёл себя прилично, то засунул бы руку ему в штаны прямо сейчас_.   
  
— Псы-полицейские священны, — крикнул Клинт, кинув в них подушкой. — Хватит болтать.  
  
Так что Баки заткнулся и попытался сосредоточиться на шоу. Воображение пыталось убедить его, что Тони прижимался к нему своими бёдрами. Тупое воображение.  
  


***

  
  
Это была ужасная привычка, но он не мог от неё избавиться. Если Наташа была рядом и появлялся Тони, грязный поток его сознания вступал в игру, хотел того Баки или нет.   
  
— _Как думаешь, ему нравится порка_?  
  
— _Только не снова_ , — застонала Таша.  
  
— _Его задница просто великолепна, хочу перекинуть его через колено и пороть до тех пор, пока его ягодицы не порозовеют, а потом вылизать его всего и_ …  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Эй, Тони, я пеку печенье! С шоколадной крошкой или овсяное с изюмом?  
  
Тони облокотился о барную стойку, ожидая, пока кофейник сделает своё дело, и весело покачивал задницей.  
  
— _Несправедливо_ , — вздохнул Баки. — _Хочу притянуть его к себе за бёдра и вдалбливаться со всей силой_...  
  
Тони улыбнулся ему через плечо.  
  
— Предлагаю овсяное с изюмом и шоколадной крошкой.  
  
— Отличное решение, — ответил Баки.  
  
Когда он направился к шкафу, чтобы взять ингредиенты, Тони сдвинулся и задел его. Дыхание сперло, кровь устремилась к паху, так что Баки постарался сделать всё возможное, чтобы не застонать в голос.   
  
— Извини, — достаточно невинно сказал Тони, вероятно, не заметив, как на него отреагировало тело Баки.  
  
— Нет проблем.  
  
Этой же ночью он кончил в рекордные сроки, сбивчиво двигая кулаком и представляя, как нагибает Тони над барной стойкой и трахает его, пока тот не начнет громко кричать.  
  


***

  
  
— _Он выглядит расстроенным сегодня. И уставшим_ , — сказал Баки. — _Слишком много работает_.  
  
— _Ну так иди и подбодри его_ , — предложила Наташа. Она казалась обрадованной тем, что Баки свел грязные разговорчики до минимума.   
  
— _Я не хочу его беспокоить, он в этом не нуждается_ , — вздохнул Баки.  
  
— _Бред какой-то, ты же его друг, так_?  
  
— _Я надеюсь, что так_ , — согласился Баки. — _В любом случае, я считаю его своим другом_.  
  
Тони налил себе ещё виски и помахал им.  
  
— Ладно, Холодная Война, хватит болтать на русском. Присоединяйся к вечеринке.  
  
— Не похоже, что ты празднуешь.  
  
Баки взял предложенный стакан и сел на стул рядом с Тони.  
  
— Нат? — спросил Тони.  
  
Наташа покачала головой.  
  
— У меня дела с Сэмом и Стивом. Наслаждайтесь.  
  
Воцарилось неловкое молчание, а потом Тони вздохнул и опрокинул свой стакан.  
  
— День сегодня — отстой.  
  
— Я не так хорошо умею утешать, — сказал Баки мгновение спустя, — но я помню несколько неплохих историй, когда-то произошедших с твоим отцом, если ты, конечно, хочешь услышать их.   
  
Тони приподнял бровь и прикусил щёку.  
  
—- Он получал кулаком в лицо в какой-нибудь из них?  
  
— На самом деле, в большинстве из них, — Баки глотнул из своего бокала. — Именно поэтому они и неплохие.  
  
К его удивлению, Тони запрокинул голову и засмеялся, а затем снова наполнил их бокалы.  
  
— Хорошо, я весь внимание.  
  
Так Баки провел следующие несколько часов, рассказывая истории о войне, добиваясь всё больше и больше смеха от Тони, в конце концов он заставил его отказаться от выпивки в пользу распития кофе на диване.   
  
Это было хорошее чувство — дарить Тони улыбку. Хотел бы он делать это как можно чаще.  
  


***

  
  
— Как она могла так просто отказаться от него? — спросил Баки. Гнев и неверие смешивались в его голосе. — Я бы на чертову войну пошел за один только шанс, чтобы он посмотрел на меня с толикой той любви, которая была в его взгляде, когда он смотрел на неё.  
  
Наташа сжалилась над ним и погладила по спине.  
  
— У неё есть свои причины, я уверена.  
  
— Я знаю, просто отстой — видеть его таким сломленным.  
  
— Так будь хорошим другом, помоги ему преодолеть это.  
  
Баки вздохнул. Тони слабо ему улыбнулся со своего места у окна.  
  
— Да. Это я могу сделать.  
  


***

  
  
Баки был приятно удивлен тем, что Тони терпел его внимание.  
  
Барнс приносил ему кофе в любое время, выдумывал проблемы с рукой, чтобы помочь Тони отвлечься от отсутствия Пеппер, выдергивал его из мастерской, чтобы поиграть с ним, Клинтом и Стивом в видеоигры.  
  
Он поставил себе цель быть везде рядом с Тони, где тот позволит ему.  
  
У них были установлены даты для совместных просмотров Псов-Полицейских, он уговорил Тони улизнуть в кино, чтобы попить кофе с пончиками в дерьмовой закусочной в два часа ночи, когда ни один из них не мог заснуть.   
  
Это было замечательно — проводить столько много времени вместе, но одновременно и кошмарно. Баки обманывал себя тем, что его чувства к Тони носили чисто сексуальный характер, но не было ни единого шанса больше делать вид, что это была только похоть.   
  
Каждый день был ужасной смесью лучшего и худшего, и Баки уже не знал, что с этим делать.  
  


***

  
  
— _Иногда я смотрю в его глаза и чувствую, будто мое сердце останавливается_ , — сказал Баки Наташе, когда Тони вошёл в комнату. — _Затем он улыбается, и оно срывается в галоп_.  
  
— _Скажи ему, что ты чувствуешь_.  
  
Баки покачал головой.  
  
— _Он гетеросексуал. К тому же, он может найти себе кого-нибудь получше, чем я_.  
  
— _Ты не так уж и плох_ , — настаивала она. — _Ну, если не обращать внимания на твою бестолковость_.  
  
— _Я ему нравлюсь только как друг. Он не виноват, что я такой влюбленный идиот_. — сказал он и перешел на английский. — Эй, Тони.  
  
— И тебе привет, — сказал Тони и упал на диван. — Вы какие-то серьёзные.  
  
— _Просто серьёзно без ума от тебя_ , — пробормотал Баки.  
  
Наташа выругалась себе под нос и хлопнула себя по бёдрам.  
  
— _Тони, я не могу больше, вразуми уже этого придурка_.  
  
Только вот она сказала это на русском. И Тони ответил ей. На русском.  
  
— _Подожди, это не та странная «трахнуться с Тони» тема_? — растерянно спросил он.  
  
— _Ты говоришь по-русски_? — вскрикнул Баки.  
  
— _Ну да. Когда русский пытается убить тебя, и ежу понятно, что нужно выучить язык_.  
  
Баки почувствовал, что вот-вот задохнется. Он обхватил руками голову и уперся локтями в колени.  
  
— Так ты понимал всё это время? — застонал он.  
  
Странный скрип и шум заставили Баки поднять взгляд. Тони выглядел ошарашенным.  
  
— Так ты говорил всё всерьёз?  
  
Наташа дала им обоим подзатыльники.   
  
— Он не гетеро, он би, — сказала она, кивнув на Тони, — а он не шутил над тобой, — указала на Баки.  
  
Сказав это, Наташа быстро ретировалась, оставив их двоих наедине в неловком молчании.   
  
— Итак, когда ты сказал, что мог бы умереть счастливым, подавившись моим членом, ты?..  
  
Баки почувствовал, что краснеет, и снова опустил взгляд, пальцами вцепившись в голову.   
  
— Был серьёзен, — спокойно признал он.  
  
Он услышал, как Тони обходит диван, а потом почувствовал медленные поглаживания по спине, вверх и вниз.   
  
— И, ээ... Немного о, хм... Когда ты слышишь мой голос, это заставляет чувствовать себя лучше, если у тебя был тяжелый день?  
  
Баки вдохнул, всё больше сжимаясь.  
  
— Да.  
  
Тони продолжал гладить спину, а потом его рука соскользнула, практически обнимая Баки. Тёплое тело придвинулось ближе, и Тони уперся подбородком ему в плечо.   
  
— И та часть про то, что ты никогда не покинешь меня, если бы мы были вместе?  
  
Ещё раз вздохнув, Баки кивнул.  
  
— Да, Тони. Всё, что ты слышал, было правдой.   
  
Тони сжал его и наклонился вперед, приблизившись губами к его уху.   
  
— _Хорошо_ , — тихо сказал он по-русски. — _Это были одни из моих любимых частей_.  
  
Баки немного привстал, распахнув глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
— А, и порка звучит весело, — Тони задорно ему подмигнул.  
  
Баки моргнул.  
  
— Да?  
  
Тони нервно пожал плечами и кивнул. Баки облизнул губы, стиснул ладонью колено Тони и стал ждать. Тони накрыл его ладонь своей, переплетая пальцы.   
  
— Эм, я тоже о тебе думал, — признался Тони. — Когда ушла Пеппер, ты изо всех сил старался поддержать меня. И знаешь, было в этом что-то невероятно сексуальное.  
  
Баки засмеялся, придвинувшись ближе.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я сейчас тебя поцелую.  
  
Тони застонал и потянулся к нему, и где-то на полпути Баки поцеловал его, а затем поцеловал его ещё раз, пока они, тяжело дыша, не повалились на диван.  
  
— Так мы теперь с тобой вместе? — спросил Баки на русском, уткнувшись куда-то в плечо Тони. — Навсегда?  
  
— Определённо, — ответил Тони, целуя его. — Но если честно, я буду скучать по этим грязным разговорчикам. Это было невероятно горячо.  
  
Баки лениво ухмыльнулся, проведя языком по шее Тони.  
  
— Ну, никто и не говорил, что это прекратится.  
  


***

  
  
Баки улыбнулся, когда Тони зашел на кухню.  
  
— Хочешь кофе?  
  
— Да нет, все в порядке, — ответил Баки, наклонив голову так, чтобы Тони мог быстро поцеловать его. Он улыбнулся шире, наблюдая как Тони движется по кухне.  
  
— _Ох, что я проделываю с этой задницей_ , — сказал он Наташе громко на русском языке.


End file.
